


Муки выбора

by Joleinn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joleinn/pseuds/Joleinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тецу всегда нравилось возиться с детьми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Муки выбора

На Тецу был тонкий свитер с высоким воротом, казавшийся черным в полумраке. Аомине разорвал поцелуй и провел рукой вверх, скользя по мягкой шерсти. Оттянул горловину и склонился ниже, примеряясь оставить метку.  
— Не надо. — Тецу уперся ему в грудь, заставляя отодвинуться. Сам он стоял, прижатый к стене, и отступить никуда не мог. Аомине погладил его по оголенной шее, больше прислушиваясь к участившемуся пульсу, чем к ровному голосу.  
— Никто не увидит, Тецу, — пробормотал он, наклоняясь для новой попытки. Чем реже они встречались, тем труднее было сдерживаться при встрече. — Под этим воротником можно хоть ошейник носить, никто не заметит.  
Тецу сглотнул и замер, сжав лежащую на груди Аомине руку в кулак, но тут же расслабился.  
— Мы обсудим твои фантазии позже, — пообещал он тоном, от которого по спине Аомине пробежала дрожь предвкушения и опаски. — Но если ты продолжишь растягивать мне свитер, я запру тебя в этой подсобке до конца учебного дня.  
Он улыбался, но явно не шутил.  
— Запри, я хоть отосплюсь, — хмыкнул Аомине, неохотно возвращая воротник на место. — В вашем кампусе нет такого уголка, где меня бы не нашла стайка поклонников, — пожаловался он, улегшись щекой Тецу на макушку. Мягкие волосы привычно пахли ванилью и старыми книгами: когда он уезжал из города, Тецу не вылезал из библиотек. Говорил, что в пустой квартире ему становится не по себе.  
— Тебя трудно не узнать, — заметил Тецу, сцепляя руки у него за спиной. — В мире не так много двухметровых японцев в форменной куртке «Бруклин Нетс». А студенты любят все необычное.  
— Совсем забыл про куртку, — признался Аомине. — Торопился, схватил по привычке.  
— Я понимаю. — Тецу кивнул, заставляя Аомине убрать голову, и проскользнул у него под рукой. — Не жалей, обычная куртка тебя бы не спасла. Финал чемпионата вызвал здесь такой восторг, что кто-то нарисовал твой портрет прямо на двери ректора. Фото до сих пор гуляет по сети, я тебе потом покажу. Получилось очень похоже.  
— Надеюсь, что художника не исключили, — сказал Аомине, испытывая одновременно гордость и раздражение. Он устал от чужого восхищения еще в Японии, но то, что кто-то разрисовал в его честь ректорскую дверь, ему понравилось. Это было круто.  
— Художник стал местной легендой, приемная ломится от готовых сознаться студентов. Если исключить их всех, то выпускать в этом году будет практически некого. — Тецу закончил приводить одежду в порядок и вышел в коридор. Солнечный свет тут же вернул свитеру темно-синий цвет, но глаза Тецу все еще казались черными, хотя зрачки уже начали сужаться. Аомине с сожалением вздохнул и вышел следом.  
— Скажи, что у тебя сегодня мало занятий, — попросил он, засовывая руки в карманы, чтобы не осложнить Тецу жизнь какой-нибудь глупостью.  
— Всего одно, — успокоил его Тецу. — Но я бы хотел, чтобы потом ты помог мне с одним делом.

Айк Уильямс учился на втором курсе, однако курс японской литературы выбрал только в этом семестре. Тецу считал, что у Айка большой писательский талант, а Тецу редко ошибался, но пацан вбил себе в голову, что хочет связать свою жизнь только с баскетболом.

— И чего ты хочешь от меня? — удивился Аомине, выслушав эту историю. — Мне рассказать ему про ужасы жизни в профессиональном баскетболе, чтобы он забился за ноутбук и писал шедевры?  
Тецу не изменился в лице, но Аомине мгновенно пожалел о сказанных словах. Он даже открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, но не успел.  
— У меня нет желания выбирать за кого-либо его будущее, — холодно отрезал Тецу. — Я хотел попросить тебя с ним сыграть, чтобы он увидел в действии человека, чья жизнь прочно связана с баскетболом. Может быть, это поможет ему сделать выбор.  
Разумеется, Аомине согласился.

— Этот твой Айк хотя бы хорош? — поинтересовался он, пока они ждали в пустом спортивном зале. Аомине очень хотел верить, что подопечный Тецу задерживается не потому, что собирает толпу зрителей, но получалось не очень. Если бы ему самому в колледже предстояло сыграть с Майклом Джорданом, то он бы притащил на матч всех, до кого смог бы дотянуться.  
— Хуже, чем я в самом начале, — невозмутимо ответил Тецу, не поворачивая головы. Аомине неверяще посмотрел на него, потом хлопнул ладонью по скамейке и захохотал в голос. Тецу выждал несколько секунд и тоже рассмеялся: похоже, его обида прошла.  
— Так почему тогда ты сам с ним не сыграешь? — спросил Аомине, утирая выступившие слезы. — Толку было бы больше, я не знаю никого, кто любил бы баскетбол сильнее, чем ты.  
Тецу повернулся к нему с мягкой улыбкой на лице, но не успел ничего сказать.

— Вы тоже играли в баскетбол, учитель? — в голосе долговязого паренька, стоявшего в дверях, звучал почти что ужас.  
— Немного, — поколебавшись, ответил Тецу, бросив на Аомине укоризненный взгляд. Терять было нечего.  
— Твой учитель скромничает, — возразил он, не обращая внимания на то, как Тецу недовольно хмурит брови. — Он трижды выигрывал кубок Японии еще в школе. Однажды даже меня сделал как девчонку, я чуть не расплакался.  
— Аомине-сан заблуждается, преувеличивая мои заслуги. — Чем больше Тецу злился, тем сильнее становился его акцент, сейчас его речь было почти не разобрать. — Баскетбол — командный спорт, мне просто повезло с товарищами.  
Аомине был абсолютно уверен, что парень не услышал бы ни слова, даже будь выговор Тецу безупречен. Он пялился на них обоих с таким обжигающим восторгом, что у Аомине зачесалось между лопатками.  
— Но… Почему тогда вы бросили играть? — непонимающе спросил он. Тецу уставился в пол и промолчал.  
— Из-за меня, — разбил затянувшуюся паузу Аомине. — Он бросил из-за меня.

На самом деле они никогда не говорили об этом. Тецу перестал играть сразу после окончания старшей школы, гораздо раньше, чем Аомине предложили контракт в «Бруклине». Пока они жили в Токио, он казался полностью довольным жизнью, но, как только Аомине заикнулся о переезде, Тецу сразу же подал документы на перевод в Городской университет Нью-Йорка, словно давно к этому готовился. Аомине не удивился бы: в долгосрочном планировании Тецу почти не уступал Акаши, которого с детства этому учили. А по умению жертвовать своими интересами ради достижения цели он обставил бы все поколение чудес вместе взятое. Когда после выпуска Тецу предложили должность на факультете, Аомине не удивлялся ни секунды.  
Тецу никогда не отказывался сыграть с Аомине ни тогда, ни теперь, но ни разу не предложил этого первым. Кто-то другой решил бы, что он просто перерос увлечение баскетболом, но Аомине знал его слишком хорошо. Тецу любил баскетбол и любил его, очевидно, в какой-то момент он решил, что в его жизни поместится только что-то одно. Они могли бы остаться в Японии и играть там вместе, но мир японского баскетбола был слишком тесен для Аомине, а в мир НБА у Тецу не было пропуска. И как бы сильно Аомине не любил Тецу, он не был уверен, что смог бы пожертвовать ради него баскетболом.  
Ему и не пришлось. Тецу сделал выбор за них обоих на несколько лет раньше, чем Аомине впервые об этом задумался.

Он хотел что-то добавить, но осекся, заметив лицо Тецу. Там не было ни следа прежней злости, только недоуменная нежность, от которой становилось хорошо и немного стыдно.  
— Потрясающе, — сказал Тецу, не сводя с него взгляда. — Я зарабатываю на жизнь тем, что пытаюсь научить американскую молодежь понимать японскую литературу, а самую большую глупость в своей жизни все равно услышал от тебя. Ты просто гений.  
Гением Аомине себя совсем не чувствовал. Скорее двоечником, безнадежно заваливающим экзамен терпеливому учителю.  
— Ты никогда не говорил, почему бросил, — начал было он. Тецу закатил глаза.  
— Айк, переобувайся и начинай разогреваться, — велел он застывшему от неловкости студенту. Тот отмер и с облегчением отошел от них подальше, предоставив им столько личного пространства, сколько позволял зал. Тецу проводил его взглядом и развернулся к Аомине.  
— Я бросил баскетбол, потому что мой стиль игры не может существовать без подходящей команды, — негромко сказал он. — Ты мог бы просто спросить.  
— Ты мог найти себе команду в университете, — не сдавался Аомине. Тецу покачал головой.  
— Подходящая команда — это люди, которым я полностью доверяю. А я не очень доверчивый человек, здесь мой внутренний ресурс очень невелик. Я и так превысил свой предел, играя с Сейрин, у меня просто не было сил на новую команду. И с тех пор они не появились, — предупредил он новый вопрос.  
— Я рад, — вырвалось у Аомине прежде, чем он осознал, как неуместно это прозвучит. — То есть рад, что это не из-за меня.  
Тецу рассмеялся.  
— Тебе нужен оруженосец, чтобы помогать нести такое огромное эго. Я люблю тебя, но строю свою жизнь исходя из собственных интересов. В Тейко нас научили именно этому.  
— И ты выбрал преподавать в университете? — усомнился Аомине. Тецу склонил голову к плечу, наблюдая за тщательно шнурующим кроссовки Айком.  
— Мне всегда нравилось возиться с детьми, — сказал он. — Я бы с большим удовольствием работал в детском саду, но маленькие дети пугаются моей незаметности и внезапных появлений. Со студентами проще.  
— Пока не появляется студент, который не знает, чего хочет от жизни, — хмыкнул Аомине, прислушиваясь к неуверенным звукам ударов мяча о пол. Тецу не соврал, похоже, играет его подопечный хуже некуда.  
— Не хочешь ему помочь? — Вопрос сорвался с губ почти случайно. Тецу вздрогнул, застигнутый врасплох, и медленно улыбнулся.  
— Кто проиграет, будет неделю носить ошейник, — предложил он, оттягивая ворот свитера. Зал перед Аомине потемнел и качнулся.  
— Согласен, — услышал он свой голос и вышел на площадку вслед за Тецу. И на какое-то время, совсем как раньше, главным в их жизни снова был только мяч.


End file.
